1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to both seed germination systems and drip irrigation systems, and more particularly to a drip emitter configured to contain a cellulosic seed packet, with or without growth stimulating substances (such as fertilizer) and/or pest repellants.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
As anyone who has had experience can attest, germinating seeds is a surprisingly involved and uncertain endeavor. When sowing outdoors, germination rates are usually quite low, due to the difficulty of controlling the environmental factors most important to successful germination (viz, water, soil, light, and temperature) and to the difficulty in preventing animals from eating or disturbing the seeds.
Successful indoor germination is considerably easier to achieve, but even then there are challenges in properly hardening off and transplanting the tender new plants. And once transplanted, some kind of irrigation must be provided for the plants. If the irrigation is new to the immediate planting area, then the process of installing irrigation can itself become a threat to the plants, as lines and tools are paraded through planting areas and workers compact soil planting beds with foot traffic.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for germinating seeds at the irrigation site in which they are intended to grow to maturity, obviating the need for hardening off, transplantation, and installing irrigation after plant placement.
A number of prior art documents show seed germinating devices that provide a medium for maintaining seeds in small spaced-apart packets in moisture absorbing tape, some including plant nutrients. Poul Henrik Ahm of Alicante, Spain has been especially prolific in the development of such apparatus, several iterations of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,911; 6,701,664; 7,334,368; and 7,614,181; and 6,240,674 to Otake, et al, describes similar seed tape apparatus.
The foregoing patents and/or other publications reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these publications is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated publications disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein. Specifically, none of the prior art shows a drip irrigation emitter housing configured to accept and retain a cellulosic seed packet at the planting site.